Identity
by euphoricxdreamer
Summary: Basically, this is a one-shot story about how the gang have to change their identity to live another day. Story better than summary, promise. R & R please!


**Identity**

**A Avatar Story by: Purple lil Chik**

**This is a lil' or not so little story of how the GAang has to change their identity to live for another day. Set in Book 3: Fire. Featuring my famous OC, Lee Angela! (Aangara) R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAH! You make me laugh! Own Avatar...HAHAHAHA! Oh man, I'm tearing...its too good...**

**Normal P.O.V**

"We need new identities." Angela stated. "If we wanna live and fight for another day, we need to change."

**Aang P.O.V**

I nodded. My sister was right. Like always.

"Well, since I have hair, maybe I could put on like...make-up over my tattoos." I said.

"I'll get a new tattoo." Katara said.

"I know! I'll cut..." He paused for dramatic effect. It didn't work. "My TONGUE!" We all looked at Sokka exasperatedly.

"I'll cut my hair." Angela said (**BTW, Angela hair is down to her ankles. Carry On!**)

"So will I. And Toph will get a new hairstyle." Katara said.

"Whatever" (**Guess who?**)

"We all need new clothes." Angela said. It was true. We couldn't parade around in our old clothes. But, where would we get new clothes from?

"Why don't we steal some?" I asked. Everyone looked at me in surprise. "Sorry, hormones" I said, blushing a deep scarlet.

"Actually, that's not such a bad idea. Good one, Aang." Katara said, patting my back. I felt shivers go down my spine. Again I blushed.

We ran to the landlords place, in his garden. There were clothes everywhere. It was like a sale at _Firelady with the Lord Boutique _® store. Katara, Sokka and Angela's eyes gleamed. Suddenly, Katara shouted:

"I bag the red silk robe!" This was followed by Angela and Sokka, who shouted aloud,

"I bag the red and black silk robe!"

"I BAG THE SUIT! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THE SUIT!"

I decided to follow.

"I bag the red and black silk robe for men!" We all raced to the clothes, and unsurprisingly, Angela got there first. Toph, on the other hand, "saw" that the washing line was made of metal and metal bended the line towards her before picking her choice. We all shook our heads.

**Angela P.O.V**

I stared into the water and looked at my reflection. It was time. I bended my self a pair of ice scissors, measured how long I wanted my hair and sighed. It was too hard. My hair had grown for a long time. 100 years. It affected me in the ice burg. I really don't know why. But… I had to do it. I didn't have to do it alone though.

"Katara!" I yelled. She came running over. I explained my situation. She smiled and gladly agreed to cut my hair. I told her how long I wanted it- down to my chest- and handed her the scissors. I closed my eyes. There was a loud _Snip! _ My hair fell on my knees. I gasped and opened my eyes. More hair fell. I felt tears well in my eyes and I let them fall.

"Done!" Katara said. I looked at my reflection in the water. Wow. I looked great. I felt so happy, so relieved.

"Thanks so much Katara!" I said. I absolutely love it.

"Okay, your turn." I said. We swapped places and then I carefully cut Katara's hair, cutting it to her shoulders. I gently curled it with some water tongs after and soon, we looked pretty similar.

**Katara P.O.V**

Angela and I got dressed. We saw Toph too and figured she needed a bit of help.

Angela helped her with her clothes and I did her hair. I took it out of its bun and it stuck out straight like a boar-q-pine's quills. I washed her hair and straightened it with my water bending and Angela's air bending. Man, Toph looked different!

"I don't look girly, do I?" she asked.

"No. You look really pretty. Your parents would be proud." Angela and I said. Toph smiled at us before punching us both is the arm.

"Thanks guys." She said, and sauntered off to the lake. After, I had decided what tattoo I wanted. "Can I have it saying 'Lyra' in italic writing? That's ganna be my fire nation name." Angela nodded.

"Just here, on my wrist." I said pointing to it.

"Sure." Lea (Angela) said. She traced the design on a very translucent pebble before placing it on my right wrist.

"Please don't scream and yell." Lea said.

"I won't even whimper" I promised. Angela started. She tried to be gentle but, I still felt tears welling up in my eyes. Man it hurt! I kept true to my word though, and I didn't make a sound. Half an hour later, it was finished. Angela healed it and it stopped throbbing. I gently covered it with my sleeve.

**Toph P.O.V**

Angela, Katara and me went down the hill to see the boys. Man, they looked different! Aang had no tattoos, making him look just plain normal, but you could tell Katara was impressed. Sokka and Aang both made sure there hair was floppy and they both had a piercing in their right ears. (**A little birdie told me that if boys have a piercing on their left ears, their gay… Weird huh? Message me and tell me what you think about it.**)

**Sokka P.O.V**

The girls looked great! I can't believe that Angela and Katara cut their hair. But… Toph looked the best. Her hair was straightened. I never really knew how long her hair was. I smiled at her and she blushed slightly.

"Where are we ganna go first?" Angela asked. I automatically answered "FOOD! No, wait even better…MEAT!"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"WHY?" I shouted back.

"VEGETARIANS HERE, YOU DIMWIT!" Angela and Aang yelled at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. All of a sudden we realised that a lot of fire nation folks were looking at us. We all blushed in embarrassment.

**Normal P.O.V**

The Gaang all heard some nasty comments.

"What in the name of Ozai are those FREAKS doing?"

"Hey, Tomster, when you are older, make sure you don't act like them"

"Mommy, why are those aliens shouting?"

The Gaang walked off, totally embarrassed.

"Let's continue this argument after we make camp" Sokka said.

"Agreed" Katara, Toph, Aang and Angela said. They all went in opposite directions but realised that they weren't splitting up and re-grouped, blushing again.

**I hope you enjoyed the first adventure that the Gaang had!**

**Kitty out!**

**Xxx**


End file.
